


At the Mine

by ship_of_fancy



Category: poldark
Genre: F/M, Smut, sed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: When Ross doesn’t come home, Demelza goes to find him.
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Kudos: 32





	At the Mine

Demelza fed Jeremy and Clowancesupper before setting off for the mine. Zacky had stopped by and let Demelza know Ross would be working late. “Ross can’t stop for knowing that copper’s near. I reckon he won’t rest until he finds it,” Zacky told her.

Demelza well knew that when Ross was obsessed, there was no stopping him. So she filled a pail with his dinner and walked down to the mine.

She felt irritated that Ross would be so reckless as to work alone at night as dark was falling. Once in the tiny entry room, she yanked up the door in the floor and yelled for Ross until he answered. Soon his face appeared through the hole, his dark hair a tangled mess above his deep brown eyes.

“Demelza! Is everything alright?” he asked as he climbedhis wayinto the small room.

“Everything is fine Ross. I missed you.” She didn’t dare tell him she had come because she was worried.She wasn’t in the mood for any arguing. “I brought you your supper. I thought I could sit with you while you eat”

“Thank you,my love. I am starving.” Ross took off his filthy shirt and washed up at the bucket by the door. “Let me put on my clean shirt.”

“Not yet, Ross,”said Demelza. She loved her husband’s body and never tired looking at his muscular chest, covered in thick black curls. “I feared you might get home too late and I’ve been longing for a kiss all day.”

Ross laughed and took her in his arms. He kissed her neck and then gently licked her ear. Demelza gasped and her hands made their way down his back and settled on his buttocks. She loved how tight and firm he was. 

Ross’s lips continued downward and found her breasts. He cupped them together and kissed the tops. Demelza unbuttoned the front of his breeches, and found his cock at attention and ready. She stroked it lovingly, wondering not for the first time, how something so hard could feel as soft as velvet.

She turned so Ross could unfasten her dress and loosen her corset. His hands were hot against her skin, and as soon as she was free from the constraints of her clothes, she faced him once again and pressed her bare bosom against his chest. “Oh, Ross. You drive me to distraction. Why I could hardly do my chores today for thinking of you.” She bent herheadandfound his nipple with her tongue. She teased until it was hard then softly nipped. Ross groaned and the ache between her legs was almost painful. 

“Sit down, Ross. I know you are dead tired.” Ross did as he was told and sat in the old wooden chair that had been in the entry way as long as Demelza could remember.Demelza pulled his pants down to his ankles then knelt before Ross and strokef his cock and held his balls and very gently squeezed them. Ross leaned back and closed his eyes. Demelza lowered her head and licked his shaft from baseto tip before finally taking him in her mouth. Ross grabbed her red mane of curls with one hand and gently guided her head up and down as she sucked him. His hips uncontrollably rocked to meet her mouth as the exquisite torture rendered him powerless. 

“Demelza, stop!” commanded Ross. 

“Why Ross don’t you like what I’m doing?” She took him once more with her mouth and was satisfied to hear his ragged moan.

Ross sat up. “Take my boots off!” And Demelza obliged. Then Ross stood up and stepped out of his breeches. Now it’s my turn. 

Demelza took the seat he had just abandoned. Ross got to his knees in front of her and lifted her left foot, kissing the instep and then up to her thigh before placing it on his right shoulder. Then he lifted her right foot and repeated the same kisses until that foot was on his left shoulder. “My God, you are beautiful.“ her creamy white skin glowed in he fading light and her secret womanly garden opened before him. Ross smoothed his hands up over her waist and palmed her breasts. He put the fingers of his right hand In her mouth. “Suck them, Demelza.”

Demelza did as he wished. She sucked his fingers and staredinto his eyes while she did. Then she gasped as he took his fingers from her mouth and slid them downward and stroked her deliciously. When she thought she couldn’t take any more, he used his mouth to tease her into a higher place of pleasure.

Then, without warning, just as she thought she was about to let go of her senses, Ross stopped and leaned back on his haunches.

“Now what, Demelza?”

“Well, you know, Ross.”

“Tell me. Say the words, Demelza.”

“Oh, Ross don’t make me! Just do it. You know what I want.”

“And you should know by now, my love, what I want. I want to hear you say it. What will please you?”

“Why Ross if you would sit down and I could sit in your lap, I believe we would both be pleased.”

Ross sat down and when Demelza went to straddle him, he said, “Turn around.” 

And with her back to her husband, and her legs on either side of his she slowly lowered herself down onto his manhood.

Ross played with her breasts, teasing her nipples. Placing her hands on his knees she pushed herself up and down against him,her bottom slapping his thighs, riding him as fast and as furiously as she could. 

“Oh, Ross,” she moaned. 

“Louder. Say my name louder. There is no one about to hear you, except the sea.” 

“Ross! Oh, Ross!”She screamed his name as he let one hand slipped between her legs. He rubbed her her secret spot, until he felt her tremble with her release and then he joined her with a shudder of his own as he let go of his passion.

Demelza slumped against him. He lifted her thick curtain of hair and kissed her neck. “Did that please you, my love?”

She arched her back as she leaned against him. “Ross are you terribly hungry? Because if you’re not, well, Ross, I would be most happy if we could do that again.”

Ross laughed. “Yes, Demelza. As you wish.For I am nothing but your humble servant and will do as you command me.”

Demelza spread her shawl over the rough boards of the tiny room. She lay on her side and looked up at her handsome husband, “Come, Ross. Come love me again.”

And soon, against the roar of the ocean, Demelza called his name again. 


End file.
